The Tragedy of Peter Pettigrew
by Caesarion
Summary: Peter Pettigrew is a disgraceful man who betrayed his friends for the most evil wizard of all time. Or is he? Could there yet be more to his story?


The Tragedy of Peter Pettigrew

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm just having fun with them.

Summary: Peter Pettigrew is a disgraceful man who betrayed his friends for the most evil wizard of all time. or is he? Could there yet be more to his story?

Peter Pettigrew, Auror, Animagus, Marauder, and Secret-Keeper to James and Lily Potter could now add another title to his resumè: Prisoner of Lord Voldemort. _I just _had_ to take the bait _the Auror in question thought as he was hauled through the halls of Lord Voldemort's lair._ I just _had_ to try and impress Moody with the capture of Nott. Now- I'll be lucky to report back to him at all._

The two Death Eaters he was being held by, _probably Avery and Malfoy_ Peter thought, forced him to bow before the twisted being that was Voldemort. "Ahh, young Peter Pettigrew. The _dear_ friend of Severus Snape. A successful Auror. And- Secret Keeper to the Potters," Voldemort said. He leaned forward on his chair, and looked into Peter's eyes. " You will now tell me all that was entrusted you as the Potter's Secret-Keeper. I want to know anything and everything they told you."

Peter tilted his head in a defiant manner and said, "You can torture me all you want, Voldemort. I will never tell you anything you wish to know! I'd sooner die than betray my friends!" Voldemort roared with laughter, his Death Eater lackeys nervously following his example. "Most amusing, Wormtail." Voldemort chuckled. _How the _HELL _did he know that!?!_ Peter thought as Voldemort continued. "You are indeed a worthy enough man to be Secret-Keeper. However-worthiness to this task will not save you. Nor will it save those you were entrusted to protect. _Crucio!_"

Peter rolled on the ground, screaming in agony. The pain was horrific, but for this he was grateful; pain only increased his resolve. Voldemort ended the curse, and asked him, "Do you need more pain to loosen your tongue? Or have you seen reason and decided to tell me everything I want to know?" The young man in question got to his feet, pain corsing through every cell in his body, and said, "Pain? That felt rather good. If your intent was to cause pain, you might want to use something more powerful." Then he spat at Voldemort's feet.

Anger in his eyes, Voldemort spoke only two words: "Gladly! Imperio!" While Imperio in and of itself was not painful, resisting it was. And this is what Pettigrew did. Time and time over had he done this, in various battles with Death Eaters. _Way more powerful when Voldemort himself is doing it to you_ Peter thought.

Time and again, Voldemort cursed Peter Pettigrew that night, and time and again, he resisted. Then, when nearly all in the room were exhausted, all was quiet. Voldemort observed Pettigrew, who returned the stare, too tired to add any malice to it. At length, Voldemort said, "I grow tired of this. If I cannot extract the information from you, and there is no way to make you more compliant..." Voldemort's face acquired an evil smirk, "then perhaps a new you is required." Peter now looked at Voldemort very strangely. _Gone even further off the deep end, this one has._

Voldemort raised his wand again. "Mente Conceptus Liturus!" Peter's eyes wided. _Complete mental erasure? What the bloody hell is he talking about?_ Then, he felt no more. He saw, but felt as though he was no longer in his body. He vaguely made out the words "Mens Novus" and felt himself kneeling before Voldemort. He watched in horror as this 'new him' told everything made known to him in his duties as Secret-Keeper to Voldemort. _No! No, this can't happen!_ And thus, did Peter Pettigrew die, and the Death Eater Wormtail take his place.

22 Years Later

Hexes, Curses, and Jinxes flew all over the battlefield. Voldemort had already been defeated; all that remained were Death Eaters. Wormtail scurried around the battlefield, seeking escape. He watched as Lucius Malfoy, the highest Death Eater of them all, succumbed to a curse shot by his own son, Draco. _Damned brat. He caused Master to die!_ He then came face-to-face with a not so dead Sirius Black.

"You! You're supposed to be dead!" Wormtail screeched. "Not quite so dead as everyone thought, my friend. When my _dear_ cousin Bella died, the curse she cast was reversed. I've returned... with a debt to collect. _Avada Kedavra!_" Wormtail died instantaneously, but Peter returned for a few moments. "S-Sirius? Thank God... thank you... for freeing me. Take my wand... it will tell you what happened... and why James died. Goodbye, my friend. Be well..." And thus Peter Pettigrew became the second Marauder to die.

Sirius picked up Peter's wand, and watched the scene in Voldemort's headquarters play out in his mind. _Oh my God. Peter... in the end, I find out that he was as much of a victim as the rest of us. He deserves to have his name cleared._

Sirius told Harry the story that the wand had told and- after making certain that it was the truth- published the story in the Daily Prophet. Thus did the public forgive Peter Pettigrew. Thus did the poor man's soul finally come to rest.

Comments? Flames? Death threats? All reviews welcome.


End file.
